


Rest and Recuperation

by Moon_Blitz



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Food Poisoning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/pseuds/Moon_Blitz
Summary: After an incident on a case, a visit from Troy is exactly what Barnaby needs to cheer him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



Rest and Recuperation

Troy entered the hospital room carrying two styrofoam cups, looking like he hadn’t slept much the night before. “How are you feeling, sir?”

Barnaby smiled at him and accepted one of the cups before answering. “Better, although I’m still not allowed any solid food. Strictly jelly, water and tea.” He inhaled the rich scent of coffee as he peeled the lid off of the cup and asked, “How’d you get this past the nurses?”

Troy chuckled, clearly relieved by his words. “I didn’t, your wife did. Insisted that a good hot drink would do you good.”

“Of course she did.”

“She also said to keep a sharp eye on you. Mentioned something about you getting restless...?”

Barnaby huffed at that and sat up a bit straighter. “It was just a mild case of food poisoning. Hardly anything to cause this much of a fuss over.”

“A case of _intentional_ food poisoning, though. Given the number of deaths this case had, it’s lucky the Steeles didn’t try to kill you!”

Barnaby reached out and patted Troy’s hand, letting his fingers rest atop his partner's. “Killing a police detective would have been a bridge too far for them, even after all of the other murders. They poisoned me to try and give themselves time to escape. Unfortunately for them, I have a smart sergeant as my partner.”

Troy blushed at that. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbled, taking a large drink of coffee.

“How are Mr. and Mrs. Steele finding Causton’s jail?”

“Uncomfortable.” Troy’s mouth twisted into a wry smile. “Seems the staff got wind of what they did, and haven’t been exactly nice to them.”

“A little bit of discomfort won’t kill them.” Barnaby set down his coffee to adjust the pillow behind him, waving away Troy’s offer of help. “The case is wrapping up smoothly, then?”

“Yes sir. Just the paperwork left to do. I can bring it in, if you’d like.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Barnaby said with a low laugh. “I should be getting out of here tomorrow or the day after. Although I won’t be returning to work – I’m taking a mandatory vacation, apparently.”

“Orders from the higher ups?”

“No, my wife.” They both smiled at that, and he added, “Terrible timing though, since she’ll be away next week and Cully is too busy to come down to look after me. Guess I’ll be roughing it for a few days.”

Troy nodded, then shifted awkwardly in his chair. “I could stay with you for a night or two, sir. O-Or you can stay at my place, if that’s more convenient,” he hastily added, seeing his partner’s raised eyebrow.

“That’s not a bad idea, Troy,” Barnaby said thoughtfully, squeezing his fingers to calm him down. Troy swallowed hard and gave him a lopsided smile in return. “Joyce certainly wouldn’t mind you staying over. Actually, she might just insist on it. I’ll ask her in the morning.”

Troy drained his cup in one large gulp as Barnaby settled back against his pillow. He knew his partner was still nervous discussing their relationship so openly, but this would be a good opportunity for them to spend some quality time together.

“I better go, sir. Never know when another case will pop up.” Barnaby nodded in agreement, then beckoned him closer before he stood up. Troy obligingly leaned in, eyes going wide when Barnaby kissed him lightly.

“Keep me informed on whatever comes up,” he said, giving Troy a wide smile to assure him that all was well. Troy hesitated, then grinned back.

“I will, sir. Enjoy your jelly for supper.”

Barnaby snorted and muttered to Troy’s retreating footsteps, “If I’m good, I’ll get jam and toast!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
